A demand exists for jet aircraft doors which can be opened during flight for the deployment of, for example, paratroopers and other chutists, rescue equipment, disaster-relief items, and other supplies and equipment. The alternative, removing the door before take-off, is impractical as the compartment sealed by the door could neither be heated nor pressurized during flight.
Many jet aircraft doors open outwardly. They cannot be opened during flight because, at the high speeds at which jet aircraft travel, the door would be torn away by the air rushing past the aircraft.
Aircraft doors which can be opened during flight have been proposed. One such proposal involves a track-mounted inwardly opening door. This arrangement has the decided disadvantage that the track mechanism takes up considerable valuable space in the interior of the aircraft. The track mechanism also impedes movement of men and material in its vicinity.
Another heretofore made proposal involves a plug fitting door which is latched to the fuselage of the aircraft at its upper end and coupled at its lower end to a bracket permanently mounted on the aircraft floor. This arrangement has the disadvantage that two men are required to remove and carry away the door. Also, the floor-mounted bracket can interfere with the movement of supplies, equipment, personnel, etc. through the doorway.